


dreams

by kissedbysummer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbysummer/pseuds/kissedbysummer
Summary: Sansa tries to make sense of her dreams.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	dreams

I always look for you in my dreams.

I have very unusual dreams. There was one where I entered an ancient mansion haunted by a kraken spirit, only escaping through singing lullabies I don’t remember. Another involved me and my sister jumping out the window to escape its tentacles. Another where I lose my brother to the spirit, lured by the images of a wife and a child he doesn’t have yet.

There was one where a wolf was trapped in a den full of lions, then running from a flock of mockingbirds, cackling their evil songs. It never made sense— mockingbirds shouldn’t chase wolves— but eventually the wolf finds its pack. The pack protects her, from hunting hounds, dragons, and other creatures.

Those are the animal ones.

I do have _some_ normal ones. Some in the real world. I love the ones involving my shitty exes. There’s one Arya punches Joffrey’s nose, one where Bran gets to expose Harry for the little shit that he is, and one where _I_ get to do those things. My subconscious really makes me smile sometimes.

But there are some dreams of you.

There was one where we were in school. For some reason, I was soaking wet, wearing a simple white dress. Talking to you. Gods know why, but everyone else around looked at us, judged me for being soaked, eyes glaring. Everyone except you, who offered to bring me some clothes. You were still kind about it all.

There was one where we were kids, and we played knights and princesses, and Arya was always the dragon that protected me, but instead of Robb, _you_ play the knight to rescue me.

There was another one, last night. It was blurry, too blurry to see anyone. But I remember a rare smile, and a welcome touch of my hand, and a warm embrace. Black curls.

But we can’t be together, can we? Outside my dreams. You already have _her_ , and if it wasn’t enough that you were with someone else, _she_ had to be absolutely wonderful. She had to have red hair, and be the girl I’m not. Someone who understands your love of the outdoors, and your punk music, and your video games, and I’m just your best friend’s sister, the girly girl who wouldn’t understand—

It’s alright. At least I see you in my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or is everyone having weird ass dreams during quarantine? i know i have, but i've been having them since november


End file.
